Rubel
Rubel(ルヴル) (or Louvre in the original Japanese version) is a member of the Organization that is in charge of controlling and giving missions to Clare. It is also revealed that he is a spy sent by the enemies (in Chapter 84 manga) of the Organization from the world outside of this Continent or island. Etymology "Rubel" is derived from "Ruvuru," (ルヴル, pronounced ruvuru), a Japanese transliteration of the French "Louvre." His name is changed in English translations of manga and anime, by replacing the ヴ (vu) with a "be", it is unknown whether this is due to a misreading of the Katakana or intentional. The Louvre is an art museum in Paris. Organization members appear to be named after art museums. Appearance Rubel is a tall, thin man who is always seen wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, a black hat and a black suit. He also has a rather pointed nose and is completely bald underneath the hat. He shows no signs of aging from the time of Teresa's childhood to the present day. Image gallery Personality A cunning and astute person; Rubel often manipulates events to his own ends, withholding or providing knowledge to manipulate people to act in a way that benefits himself and to attain his goals. He takes the role of an observer, not directly acting in favor of nudging with information and manipulating others to act towards his main purpose. Instead of destroying the research facilities of the Organization directly, which may allow the research to be revive and the need to plant a new spy, he slowly eliminate the Organization from internally to cease the research of Awaken Beings completely. He often likes to tease who he's talking to, and seems to take a more personal interest in Claymore than most handlers for the Organization. Despite all his schemes, he seems to care deeply for Claymores who he personally worked with, like Clare and Rafaela. Biography Teresa's Time Rubel was a handler as far back as Teresa's time. After Teresa was killed by Priscilla, Clare brought her head to Rubel and requested to have the Flesh and Blood of Teresa to be placed into her body. Rubel agreed and thus entering Clare into the Organization. Rubel also retrieved Rafaela from exile after the death of Teresa to prepare for the war with the Abyssal Ones. Clare's Time Rubel gives Clare assignments and collects fees. He gives Clare Elena's Black Card. He warns both Clare and Raki about their friendship, predicting heartbreak for both. After Seven Years When he confronts Clare, Cynthia and Yuma in the new arc, Cynthia deducts that he is a spy sent by the enemies of the Organization from the world outside of this Continent or island. Rubel confirms and admits that he is aiming to destroy the Organization from the inside and that he was Miria's "inside man" who told her about the truth of the world outside this Continent. He also admits to hiding the fact of partial awakened Claymores from the Organization since he considers it a stepping stone for the Organization's research towards controllable Awakened Beings. When he brings up Renee is captured by Riful, Clare realizes his aim of setting up all the partially awakened Claymores to die by Riful's hands. As Miria appeared at the Organization's headquarters and immobilized all the Claymores there, one of the observers stated how much it was disgrace for this to happen. However, Rubel walked up behind him, saying that they should compliment the intruder's (Miria's) abilities, stating that dealing all the Claymores such devastating blows while only immobilizing them is something that is only possible to someone via a large gap of power. After the Organization sends out the twins to take on Miria, Rubel says that even though the twins have no number, it is best to "think of them as natural beings, to come after Alicia and Beth." During the fight, Rubel states that even though Miria can take them both on now, they are not the Organization's Trump Card. Later, Rubel is seen talking to Dae about the resurrection of former Number One's. After all three revived warriors awaken in the battle between Miria and the current warriors, Rubel deduces that Dae knew they would awaken all along. References es:Rubelit:Rubel Category:Human Category:The Organization Category:Handler Category:Males Category:Nickname Category:Former Category:Alive